


A Proper Punishment

by SoWrongButSoWrite (CinnaStarks)



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post Halamshiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/SoWrongButSoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna Lavellan never executes prisoners, but Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons almost becomes an exception when reveals her connection to Cullen's discomfort at the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Punishment

“Did your Commander enjoy the ‘desire demons’ I sent after him?”

Inquisitor Izuna Lavellan does not execute Skyhold’s prisoners. No matter how heinous their crimes had been, Izuna never considers death to be a viable option. Some accuse her of cowardice. Some say that she is weak because she will not kill criminals.

But they have not seen what she has. 

They did not walk through the watery grave once known as Crestwood. They did not trip over the skulls of men and women who may or may not have been tainted. When they slept, they did not dream of a wall of water surging towards their home, swallowing everything in its path. 

When Izuna sends Mayor Gregory Dedrick to rot in a Ferelden prison for the rest of his life, she does not do it out of lenience. Those memories, she knows, are something that only life can preserve. In the solitude of a prison cell, the mind only has so much to do. His guilt would fester like an open wound. 

Grand Duchess Florianne’s remark brings Izuna the closest she has ever been to going against her own morals. She remembers Cole’s comment amidst the ball's rumors and smalltalk. 

_“Cullen is afraid. They’re hunting him. Following fear. He shouldn’t be here.”_

Suddenly, her jaw is clenched. Her palms are sweating, slipping around the arms of her throne. In the red fog that has clouded her eyes, she can see only his face. Though Cullen’s eyes reflect the same anger that burns within her, he is shaking his head. His lips form a single word.

“Don’t.”

And she does not.

Florianne spends the rest of her days in a tower situated on the farthest outskirts of Emprise Du Lion. According to a local historian, it once housed an apostate who enjoyed torturing innocent passerby with his blood magic. After his death, the tower was inspected, but not cleaned, by templars. 

Izuna would not have had it any other way.


End file.
